BreezeClan's Glory
by Shadowglow's Reign
Summary: BreezeClan is on a rocky road. When a fire tears apart their camp, BreezeClan needs a break. Their prey is poisoned, their camp is ruined, and they have so many cats prey is scarce even in Greenleaf. One night, 5 cats get dreams from StarClan all telling them mostly the same thing- to save their clan, all 5 cats must be part of a twisting destiny no cat has ever had. OCs. R&R!


**The real prophecy will be coming, I promise, I'm writing them right now! But this is just like the intro. Hope ya like it! R &R!**

Swallowflight woke to a startled yowl.

She snapped to attention, curled up in her nest, to see amber flames twisting around the twigs and sap of the warriors den. A fire! Swallowflight was nearly run over by Quicksilver and Doemist as they scrambled to the doorway to escape. Swallowflight immediately woke up Dovepelt, her littermate, and hissed," You get the apprentices. I'll get the elders and the rest of the warriors." Swallowflight quickly woke up the other warriors with Dovepelt, and rushed out to the elder's den. Sagehawk was curled up against his mate, Ashenfur, while Robinwing was groggily raising her head. Swallowflight mewed," Wake up! There's a fire!" Robinwing snapped to attention. "A fire?" Robinwing's soft mew was urgent, and Sagehawk opened an eye. Sagehawk's eyes widened as he smelled the smoke. He rose to his paws and nudged Ashenfur and Willowmist. "FIRE!" He yowled. The elders all rushed out of the den, almost knocking Swallowflight off her paws. Swallowflight did a onceover in her head. She could see Quicksilver nudging Lilytail away from her herbs, and Dovepelt carrying Jaypaw by the scruff surrounded by apprentices. Eaglebreeze and Bloompaw were by Snowstar, who was fleeing the camp. _The queens! The kits!_ Swallowflight thought. Swallowflight rushed to the nursery. Maplepelt was attempting to carry Sapkit, Sprucekit, and Larkkit all at the same time. Grassheart was carrying Mosskit and Squirrelkit by the scruffs and nudging Stripedkit and Sunkit to follow her. Firefur was desperately trying to carry Emberkit, Fallingkit, and Floodkit, while making sure that Blackkit, Swiftkit, Nightkit, and Maplekit were following. Swallowflight picked up both Blackkit and Nightkit by the scruffs and called out,"Wolfcry! I need help over here!" Wolfcry immediately dropped the moss he was carrying and ran over to pick up Swiftkit and Maplekit. Cedarstreak and Ivyshade heard her cry too, and picked up Sapkit and Sprucekit. The nursery was almost completely covered in flames by the time Swallowflight, Cedarstreak, Ivyshade, Wolfcry, Firefur, Grassheart, and Maplepelt raced out of the camp with the kits.

 **Hey! If you got confused in that with all the cat names, don't fret. Here's a clan list! If you're one of those people who doesn't really like original clans because they're sort of boring, don't worry, I was one of those people myself. But give this a try! You might like it. When I read things like this on Fanfiction, I try to pretend that it's the newest book in the series so I see the book as it really is instead of a fake. Hopefully you enjoy this new series and if I get enough praise and comments on this I might publish more! If you want to comment OC's for me to use, go ahead! If I decide to use it, I will always give credit in the description RIGHT HERE! I always love to hear from you, so R &R and PM MEEEE! Love from StarClan!**

BreezeClan

Clan leader: Snowstar, cream tom

Deputy:Tigerfur, Bengal Tom, light green eyes, apprentice:Streampaw

Medicine Cat: Lilytail, Orange, white and black Calico, blue eyes, apprentice:Fernpaw

Warriors:

Raintail, Dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Apprentice: Wrenpaw

Leafstep, Calico Green & brown Tom, Apprentice:Brackenpaw

Swallowflight, She-cat, black pelt, hazel eyes,Apprentice: Brightpaw

Leafgaze, mottled she-cat, green eyes, Apprentice:Jaypaw

Dovepelt, Cream she-cat ,light sky blue eyes, Apprentice: Thrushpaw

Eaglebreeze, Tawny she-cat, creamy brown eyes, mother of Flightpaw, Wrenpaw, and Thrushpaw, Apprentice:Snowpaw.

Iceclaw, pure white she-cat, long white claws, green eyes, Apprentice:Bloompaw

Quicksilver, gray pelted tom, gray-blue eyes, father of Bloompaw and the dead Windkit,Apprentice: Flightpaw

Honeyfeather, Cream/light brown she-cat, honey colored eyes, mother of Pinekit, Brackenpaw, Fernpaw

Breezefur, light gray she-cat, gray eyes, mother of Bloompaw, and the dead Windkit

Barkpelt, dark brown tom, green eyes, father of Pinekit, Brackenpaw, and Fernpaw

Foxheart: dark brown tabby tom, reddish-brown eyes, father of Flightpaw, Wrenpaw and Thrushpaw

Silvermist: Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Streampaw and the dead Mistpaw

Blackstripe:Gray tabby tom with black eyes and stripes, father of Streampaw and the dead Mistpaw

Wolfcry: Gray Tabby tom with thick black stripes in his long fur, survived wolf attack as kit, brown eyes.

Hazelwing-hazel eyes, mottled black and brown coat, she-cat

Ivyshade-born as a loner, found in a ivy bush, cream she-cat with light green eyes

Cedarstreak-White Tom with a long, light brown stripe and brown eyes.

Apprentices:

Flightpaw, Tawny Tom with reddish brown eyes

Streampaw, Bright gray tabby tom with jet black eyes. Has narrow, black stripes.

Lilypaw, Cream she-cat with Brown eyes.

Ocherpaw, white tom with cream paws, light yellow-brown eyes

Bloompaw, Light gray Ragdoll she-cat with one blue eye and one gray eye.

Thrushpaw, dark brown tabby Tom with darker stripes along his back, light brown eyes

Wrenpaw- dark brown tabby tom, brown eyes, good hunter

Fernpaw- Mottled gray tortoiseshell she cat. Has amber eyes.

Jaypaw-light gray tom, blue eyes, long gray tail

Snowpaw- Pure white she cat. Has light blue eyes and long whiskers.

Brightpaw- Pure white she-cat. Light brown eyes with a cheery personality.

Kits:

Stripedkit (Bengal, just like Tigerfur but with deep dark green eyes, Tom)

Sunkit (brown tabby {she has light brown tiger stripes} yellow-green eyes) She-cat

Nightkit: Bengal-colored Tom with thin, frequent black stripes, Light green eyes

Larkkit:Brown Tabby she-cat with Green eyes

Sprucekit :Dark brown Tom with startling green eyes

Sapkit:A light brown Tom with Brown eyes and a long agile tail.

Emberkit:(Becomes Emberglow) Ginger she-cat with mahogany eyes

Mosskit :Mottled black and brown she-cat, green eyes

Floodkit (Originally Whitekit, swam her way out of the flood and became Floodkit.) Cream she-cat with darker paws, blue eyes

Squirrelkit-Ginger she-cat with green eyes, spitting image of her mother Firefur

Fallingkit (later to be Fallingleaf)

Blackkit- Completely black tom. Has matted and usually messy fur. Has dark green eyes. (Later to be named Blackdawn)

Maplekit - Dark brown tabby she cat. Has darker brown spots and blue eyes. (later to be named MAPLESHADE)

Swiftkit-Cream she cat with brown stripes along her back (later Swiftheart)

Queens:

Maplepelt, light brown tabby she-cat, dark brown eyes, (Sapkit, Sprucekit, Larkkit)

Grassheart, a green eyed brown furred she cat,(Mosskit and the now dead Mudkit. Takes care of Stripedkit, Sunkit, and Nightkit.)

Firefur, A ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Emberkit, Squirrelkit, Fallingkit, Blackkit, Swiftkit, and Maplekit

Elders:

Robinwing, Mottled brown she cat, hazel eyes, mother to Swallowflight, Dovepelt, and Lilytail

Willowmist, Gray/cream tom, blue eyes, father to Swallowflight, Dovepelt, and Lilytail

Sagehawk: Light gray tom, green eyes, father of Raintail and Brackenheart

Ashenfur: Light gray tabby she-cat, gray eyes.


End file.
